


I’m sorry for being too much!

by Jadegirly2k



Category: Station 19
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirly2k/pseuds/Jadegirly2k
Summary: Lucas rushes to an emergency but things don’t go as planned
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, vicley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	I’m sorry for being too much!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megs1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts).



> For Megs Happy Birthday
> 
> I hope it covers your criteria of spice flangst 😂

“Dammit” Lucas Ripley said, slamming his hands on the steering wheel. He absolutely hated it when people refused to move for emergency vehicles. Ok,his wasn’t a fire truck or an EMS vehicle but sirens were sirens and this was an emergency. 

Clearly there was some kind of incident that was causing a standstill and he couldn’t get through. He touched the screen on his phone to check the latest dispatch calls to SFD. Yep, there it was. Road traffic accident on this road. It looked bad. Station 19 were a minute out. He looked in his rear view and could see the blue flashing lights approaching. Hopefully, now the cars will move. He turned off his sirens and waited for s19s engine to clear a path. He hoped Vic wasn’t on engine. He didn’t want to see her. He….he didn’t think he could handle seeing her. They’d ended their relationship nearly 3 months ago. A relationship they’d managed to keep secret for a year. He’d avoided visiting her station all together, instead getting his deputy chief and battalion chief to do more work reviewing stations and doing monthly captains’s meetings. There had been a couple of scenes that he’d been called to but, by the grace of God, it was when she hadn’t been on shift so he’d managed fine and not searched the crowd for her.

He knew he couldn’t go on like this, he’d have to see her eventually and it would most likely be now. She was on shift and he’d just got a text message rerouting his emergency to this multi car pile up. His two alarm fire would have to wait until his deputy got there.

As engine 19 spend past blowing its horn, followed by ladder 19, he put his sirens back on and followed them through the traffic stopping a few feet away so as not to obstruct them. Aid 19 pulled up next to him, followed by engine 42 and Aid 42. He grabbed his white chiefs helmet, took a deep breath and climbed out.

It was chaos. At least ten cars, all crashed into each another. There were people screaming, crying and a couple of cars were on fire.

“Captain Sullivan.” He greeted his one time best friend. “Get ladder up there to put the fires out from above, everyone else on rescue. Tag and bag as quick as possible before more cars catch on fire.”

As he looked around, he could see why he’d been called to the scene. The pile up had occurred on an overpass. Some cars had crashed through the barriers possibly weakening the bridge. He looked around for someone to help him assess the structural safety of the bridge when he spotted her. His Eggy. She was on Aid Car so wasn’t wearing her turnouts. She looked as beautiful as he remembered. He wanted to stop what he was doing and walk over to her, grab her and give her one of those kisses that made your knees go weak. Those were the only kind of kisses they had ever shared. He missed them. He missed her.

His thought were interrupted by a rumbling noise and he turned his attention back to the car crashed into the side of the bridge. It was sliding forward and going to go over!

“We need to stop this car going over. Get the winch over here NOW!” He saw someone from 42 run to their engine and grab the steel cable and run over to the car and hook it on. “Pull!” He waved to the driver to start reeling the cable back in, dragging the car back up onto the bridge. 

Once the car was secured away from the edge, He did a quick observation of the bridge. It looked okay for now he’d get the structural engineers out ASAP. He turned to look back at the seen and could see lots of injured civilians. Victoria was pumping an air bag over a patient while Montgomery did compressions. Most of the firefighters were trying to save people it seemed. More private ambulances had arrived to help take people to the hospital. 

“Ok let’s go.” He heard Montgomery shout and turned to watch him and Vic, wheel their patient to the Aid car and he froze. He blinked and shook his head because he thought he was seeing things but he was sure he wasn’t. Victoria Hughes was pregnant!

* * *

“I-Is that the chief’s SUV?” Vic asked, panic rising in her voice as the Aid car drove behind the red SFD vehicle. Travis returned her panicked gaze.

“He’ll know as soon as he sees me.”

“Then you’ll have to stand behind things. Block his view.”

“I should have told him.” She whispered but Travis still heard her. It was not the first time she’d said it. When she first found out she was pregnant she wanted to tell him but didn’t and then when the first obgyn appointment came around, she wanted to and didn’t and then it was the same for the first scan. She kept putting it off until it became too difficult. Travis’s answer was always the same to her “It’s never too late, Vic.”

“He’d hate me for keeping it from him for this long.” She said habitually rubbing her bump.

“Better late then never. I don’t think the chief will walk away from his own child, Vic.”

“Not like he walked away from me huh!” The bitterness in her voice was thick.

When she’d fainted at the mall a few months back she’d honestly thought it was the grief of losing Lucas that had made her feel ill. She’d nearly fainted again when the doctor had said she was pregnant and had almost had a stroke when she was told it was with twins. The biggest shock however was that she was already five months along. She’d been going into fires, heavy lifting and drinking a lot. She couldn’t remember one single off day that she hadn’t got absolutely legless since her and Lucas had split up. That was part of the reason for not telling him about the pregnancy. She was ashamed that she didn’t know her own body to know that she was pregnant and could have harmed them in some way. It also explained why her moods had been all over the place. She’d picked fight after fight after fight with Lucas that eventually he’d left and he probably would have come back if she hadn’t have fired a final “And don’t come back!” After him and he hadn’t. He never called, he never visited the station. This would be the first time she’d see him and he’d see her. All of her.

Her heart was racing as she climbed out of the Aid car. She spotted him immediately. He still looked so handsome and sexy. She missed watching him work as well as missing a lot of other things.

“Cmon, Vic. We got work to do.” Travis’s words bought her back to the chaotic scene.

The first person they saw had a thready pulse, which they lost as soon as they got him on the gurney. Travis was doing all the lifting despite her saying she could help a little. At nearly eight months, she shouldn’t even be on Aid but desk duty was so boring that she had begged Sullivan to let her, especially as she’d be going on Maternity in a couple of weeks. With the gurney being hydraulic there wasn’t much lifting involved anyway so he’d agreed.

“Ok heart rates back. Let’s go.”

She watched as Travis lifted the gurney into the back and she closed the doors and turned to see Lucas staring at her, his face drained of colour and his mouth open. He knew! She swallowed hard and forced herself to move and get into the drivers seat and get their patient to the hospital.

* * *

Lucas raised his hand to knock on the door and then lowered it. He was standing outside her apartment and he didn’t know what he was doing. She was pregnant with his child and had not told him. He was also pissed at Sullivan for not telling him. She must be ready to file the paperwork with HR any day now so Sullivan wasn’t obligated to disclose it until she did.

Did the hormones explain all the fighting they had started having. He couldn’t do anything right and he’d thought she was fed up of being with him. It escalated and escalated until he just said he was going to stay at his place. When she’d yelled don’t bother coming back it had cut like a knife. He had no idea how they’d gotten there. Judging by the size of her bump she’d clearly been pregnant back then and either didn’t know or hadn’t told him. 

He raised his hand and knocked this time. She opened the door yawning, clearly she’d been asleep.

“Sorry for waking you. I just felt we should talk.”

She rubbed her eyes and motioned for him to come in, leading him to the lounge. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

He shook his head and sat down on her sofa.

She sat down. They sat quietly for a moment. 

“Sorry I never…”

“So you’re pregnant.”

They both spoke at the same time and then chuckled at how in sync they had always been with each other.

“You first.” He said smiling gently.

She took a deep breath and played with her finger nails. “I’m sorry I never told you. I just didn’t know how to after how badly things went between us. I mean you never called or came by so I thought you were glad to see the back of me.” She finally looked up to see a horrified look on his face.

“Me? You never called either. You told me to never come back and.. “ he shook his head in disbelief. “Eggy…”

Her eyes began to fill up with tears hearing him call her by his special name for her. He stood up and walked over to her, taking her hands and pulling her up to stand in front of him. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes feeling the familiar butterfly’s he got whenever she looked at him.

“Eggy, please don’t tell me we wasted three months of not being together because we were both too stupid to pick up the phone?”

She nodded as a tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb as she leaned in and closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips and she parted them to deepen the kiss.

As soon as their lips met he felt it all the way down to his toes. After a while he pulled back to look at her. “These last few months have been hell without you. I don’t want to lose you ever again.” He looked down at her bump and placed his hand on it. “Either of you.”

Vic gave him the biggest smile, hugging him and kissing him hard on the lips. “Actually it’s more like _none_ of us cause either implies me and another.” Lucas’s brows knitted together in confusion. Vic rolled her eyes at him.

“We’re having twins.” She laughed as his eyes widened and he looked down at her bump.

“Oh my god.” He laughed staring between her face and her bump. He grabbed her face and kissed her again. “You are just perfect. Giving me two babies straight off.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner..”she began but he silenced her with another kiss.

“Are we going to do this?” He asked looking searchingly into her eyes.

“I love you Lucas Ripley. I never stopped.”

He smiled happily “and I love you Victoria Hughes and I’ll never stop!”

They kissed again but this time only one thing was on their mind as their kissed turned more passionate. As he kissed down her neck, she let out a soft moan. “You have no idea how horny being pregnant makes you.” She whispered and he chuckled.

“Let’s get to the bedroom so I can take care of you.”

She wasn’t lying when she’d said she was horny. He slowly undressed her laying kisses on her body after every item of clothing he removed. He could tell she felt nervous showing her changed figure to him. He still thought she was the most beautiful and sexiest woman on the planet and even more so pregnant. She was glowing and radiant. Her breasts had grown bigger and her nipples were bigger too. He couldn’t wait to taste them and she was panting and moaning as he sucked and licked them. He went to rub her clit but she came before he could get there surprising both of them. She’d never come from him just sucking her breasts before. He kissed down her body until he was between her legs and he sucked and licked her clit and before long she was begging and calling his name as she came again. She pulled him up by the tuff of hair she was holding and kissed him passionately. He had to be careful to navigate her bump but loved how her tongue felt in his mouth, sucking all her own juices from his lips. He was literally bursting at the seems. He quickly removed his clothes and then kissed up her body again until their lips met again. She pushed him into the bed and straddled him ,smirking slightly at him as she lowered herself into his hard pulsing cock. He felt his eyes roll back at the feel of her as he bottomed out. She felt so warm, wet and tight. He couldn’t believe that he was back home. She slowly began riding him and was already whimpering. He thrust his hips up to meet her downwards movement and she started to become undone.

“Oh god Lucas, I-I can’t, oh my god I’m gonna come oh god oh Goddddd.” She screamed.He pumped up harder into her as she started to orgasm for a third time. Her muscles were contracting, squeezing him tightly and he couldn’t hold on any longer and let go pouring into her. She rolled onto the bed panting.

“Was it always like that?” She panted breathlessly looking over at him with a satisfied smile.

“Pretty much.” He laughed pulling her over to his chest so he could hold her.

She loved the sound of his heart beating.

“Let’s get married.” He said suddenly and she looked up at him in surprise. “ I Love you, you love me. We’re having twins. I don’t ever want to lose you again. I’m kicking myself for walking away and missing out on all of this with you. It’s what I’ve always wanted with you Vic,”

She looked into his eyes loving how familiar it felt between them. It was like no time had passed and she felt at home again.

“Yes” she grinned. His eyes widened and then he squashed his lips to hers in an ecstatic kiss. 

* * *

They tied the knot a week later at the city hall. Sullivan was Lucas’s best man and Travis was Vic’s man of honor.

“Kept you two long enough.” Was all Sullivan had said when Lucas asked him to be his best man. Lucas didn’t tell him off for not mentioning Vic’s pregnancy to him. He just wanted to look forward to setting up their new home together and turning one of his guest rooms into a nursery. They’d decided to move to his 4 bedroom house and sublet her apartment.

Lucas nearly spat out his drink when Vic had told him she was eight months along. He thought they had at least three months not one. He also learnt that twins often came early so he was on red alert all the time which was starting to annoy Vic. At one point he got a deja vu feeling, remembering their previous fights and he’d clammed up. Vic had realised what had happened and reassured him that the gold bands on their hands meant she’d never leave him or order him to leave again.

It was three weeks after they’d tied the knot that Vic woke him up in the middle of the night. He was exhausted. This pregnancy had made his wife more insatiable then she was previously. He didn’t mind obliging her at all but he needed to recharge after the marathon session they had an hour ago.

“I still need another 20 minutes before I can go again babe.” He mumbled into the pillow. He went to reach for her and his hand touched something wet. He sat up and switched the light on to see Vic sitting there looking horrified.

“Did I wet myself or did my waters just break?” she squeaked.

He laughed. “Definitely your waters.” He got up and pulled on some joggers and a white tshirt. Then walked round to his wife’s side of the bed. He helped her change into new clothes and then grabbed her maternity bag and they walked to his car. He drove with one hand, as he squeezed hers reassuringly. “No contractions yet?” He asked as he dialled the hospital.

“No. None.” She shook her head surprised. “ wow, if it’s this easy we can have a football aaaghhhhh” she ended the sentence with a loud scream.

“What was that dear? A football aaargh?” He chuckled as she punched him in the arm.

“Omg don’t tell me thats what they’re like?” She looked pleadingly at Lucas.

“Well they don’t call it Labour for nothing.” He smiled apologetically as another contraction hit her.

* * *

It was five hours later that Vic was finally fully dilated and ready to push. Lucas was there mopping her brow and giving her small sips of water through a straw. Loads of screaming made her mouth very dry.

“Ok Victoria, on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can. Bare down like you’re going toilet.” The OB said and Vic did. On the third attempt she felt the first baby come out and watched as Lucas cut the cord from their daughter. Tears filled his eyes as the nurse passed her to him and he carried her over to Vic. “I’m your dada, baby girl and this is your beautiful mama.” He handed the swaddled baby to vic. She was beautiful she had lots of curly black hair.

“Ok Victoria we need to go again.”

A nurse took the baby as Vic felt her contractions starting again. She pushed when she was told and just as quick as the first the second baby came out.

“It’s a boy.”

Vic looked at Lucas who bent down to kiss her. He cut his son’s cord and the nurse passed him the swaddled baby boy to hold. He’d never felt this happy in his life. He passed the baby over to Vic and leant down and kissed her softly on the lips “thank you.”

She looked at him quizzically “for what?”

“For making me the happiest man alive.” He choked back a sob.

She reached out her free arm and pulled him into a hug, trying to keep the baby clear.

“Lucas Ripley , we are meant to be. Nothing will tear us a part again. Not even our own stupidity. I’m going to grow old with you.” She smiled and they kissed until someone cleared their throat reminding them they weren’t alone.

“Congratulations Mr and Mrs Ripley. The nurses will take you to your room shortly. Do you have any names for them?”

They looked at each other blankly. They hadn’t actually got round to deciding on any names yet.

“I’ve always loved the name Olivia.” Lucas ventured.

“I Love it.” She smiled. She looked at the blue bundle in her arms “I like Lucas Jr or L J for short.”

He smiled and kissed her temple. “I love it too. Thank you.” He kissed her on the lips again. The nurse handed Olivia to him and he looked at his wife, son and daughter. In that moment he felt so blessed to not only been given a second chance with Vic but also be a father to the two most beautiful babies he’d ever seen.

Olivia Ripley and L J Ripley


End file.
